Crime Brawlers
Crime Brawlers 'is an criminal-themed fighting game created by Void Softworks of the first place. Story Take places as modern in 2010, people places are peaces and no else doing for crimes, cause being trouble in town search into massacre, murdered, steal moneys, attacked, blast off, many weapons and others. Some reason will never doing right, each crimes will be illegal was made by Sammy McTevish, she was a good woman who can save from crimes. But the most important, there is the worst crime boss named Luke Gannyson, decides into crime mayor who brough maked crime is legal, even problem while Sammy must stop Luke but he says "If you can stop any crimes, I'll throw you in jail!", while is right and that's is a problem. Now is lost every days, Luke Gannyson haves created an tournament call "Crime Tournament", each crimes haves fight into deaths though any chaos by warlord. Gameplay Complains within this game, if showing that might being crinimal. Each this game will have fighting and crime (not like Mortal Kombat, when have multi gameplays of first game to the best series). ''Crime Brawlers ''is should be 3D like other games. Have overwall gameplay with modern elements, each different features are not minus and most plus. Haved many special moves for each characters, many things will featuring finishing move above fatalities style, "Killer Crimes", every same things will criminals got thinks to kill each other, that's made like Mortal Kombat. Cause you needing to attack enemy at the shield health, somepoint at carefull to being broke. Plus, if gets variations of each characters, just like Mortal Kombat, who brought a newlest gameplay mechanics. Characters Crime Brawlers will have 28 playable characters. * '''0ragen '- The gamer who playing video games in the computer, until he is planning to ended the Crime Tournament to wins. * '8-Deport '- The robot savior who try to stop Luke Gannyson. He is the machine created by Professor Roy. * 'Ally Mad Clown '- The madness clown named Ally, she thinks to ended the Crime Tournament at the gived more madness into fantastic. * 'Deadbot '- The official machine into undead, from the lost universe behind the shadows in modern, discover in the spaceship in the mountain. * 'Dr. Trent '- The mad scientist who is using to powerfull creatures in the world and can to rules of world. * 'Edd Flashtical '- The bully of the school, infact he blew everythings above his parents, unless teachers and gets bigger crime. * 'Henry Devil '- The deamon from hell, followed to the streets and slays every humans. * 'Jackadra '- An indian sorcerer, searching Luke to eliminated the worst crime boss who turned into mayor. * 'Kardock Bennington '- The poster boy of the Crime Brawlers. The most hatred person who make crimes, until being good path. * 'Kevina '- The succubus, she was in america and she brought so much hot and killed at humans. * 'Louis BloodBunny '- The masked rabbit who is the "BloodBunny", he thinking to join Crime Touranment at gave more power. * '''Mosquito Attacker - Monster from the outta space, infact is the most strongest Mosquito being respect. * Nega J.O.E. - Young child who turns into the terrible mutant, thanks by Luke Garryson. * Nerrigan - An mermaid who travels in the American: Central, South and North. Complains was daughter of the king of the ocean. * Papa Brutality '''- The brutal, muscle man who is the best and the crazies crime ever. * '''Paul HeroStand - The official greatest hero who can stop Luke Garryson in the Crime Touranment for what he did. * Penny Killer - The origami killer, the known woman setting into kill her family, alone. * Rayzordo - The greatest skater who can join the Crime Touranment to rescure his family. * Reg the Thief - The crime bastard who stealing the moneys, golds and more of them. * Sally Crazing Living '''- The young girl, an massacre female at the time for her uncle, Gus who is gave to carefully at manny crazy. * '''Sereant Leroy - The betrayed soldier who is respect to kill president of the United States. * Sharkzoid - The mutant shark, dangerous from the Australia on island, but if have to be careful. * Tank Loyalist - The super machine created by Dr. Jennifica, to mission will arest Luke Garryson. * Tarra Sweetblind - The ghost female at completed blind, but instead, if each everyone re-see to her, if can attack. * Themo '''- The powerfull robot who came to stop crimes. * '''Veradux Watterson - Kardock's old friend, who needing to stop but if cannot. * Virus Creature - Horror creature on virus can being attracked whole computers, except government. * 'Zak '- An saber-tooth humannoid who is respond to take revenge. There is the 7 hidden and 2 bosses are coming to fray! * 'Anneriza '- The sponsor female who using animal spirit can defeat Morgutz. * 'Brounded '- The mortality criminal who can be join the Crime Tournament. * 'Bloodungousaur '- The most unleashed creation of the world who is trapped in 700 years and returning from hell. * 'Cade Tycho '- An clown killer who brought the upsteption of Ally Mad Clown to gave the madness. * 'Luke Garryson (Sub-Boss) '- Across force to the crime boss being mayor who getting planning above "Crime is Legal". * 'Morgutz Wob'Skuve (Final Boss) '- The biggest warlord who bring reign of terror and take over world for what is dirrupt the battle of Crime Tournament. * 'Pecky Yamanaka '- An the origami killer female, also she is the inferious maniac on the Crime Brawlers world. * 'Sammy McTevish '- The woman who can save the world. * 'X-Saw '- The sacrifice pyscho killer who haves chainsaw, dual axes and dual assault rifle, acord forged to the mask at offensive and defensive. And here is the bonus pre-order, here to used at special. * 'José Velásquez '- The war criminal who brought to destroy government as well, even now he charge every step for the American (except Sammy McTevish). Arenas # Contains of Blind # Dead Prisons # Echo Schoolers # Fary Darkness # Fulitic Labs # Gaming Stars Touranment # Guard Forcered HQ # Luke Garryson's Office # Machines of Town # Military Squad HQ # Nucky's Junkyard # Nycha Show # Souls and Consumes # Themo's Living Home # Tiny Sparkers # Tour of the Underground Category:Games Category:Void Softworks' Games